


Short yuzusho stories

by Trickster_iron



Series: yuzusho prompts [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Crushes, First Loves, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 15:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster_iron/pseuds/Trickster_iron
Summary: Yuzuru loves (to hug) Shoma.





	1. Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> Another short fic! Hahahaha life has been so hectic lately, I haven't been able to post anything XD  
I miss yuzusho so much :C  
So, I hope you guys like it!

Yuzu was quite an odd child for a Japanese. He was expressive, strong, not ashamed of sharing his ambitions, his big dreams and determined, a samurai would say some of his Japanese fans, a warrior. But also, he was sensitive, delicate in some ways, emotional and affectionate, always easy to touch his friends, smacking Nobu, clinging to Javi and, of course, squeezing Shoma’s cheeks like there was no tomorrow.

Squeezing the life out of Shoma was pretty much one of his favourite activities whenever the younger was within his sight. He was cute, small and the baby fat refused to disappear from his face, making him look younger than he was and utterly adorable. Put that with those big and brown eyes of his, making him look perpetually lost and his calm and sleepy demeanour? To say Yuzuru was whipped would be an understatement.

Of course, Shoma was more than just sleepy puppy eyes and cuteness overload. He was a strong skater, passionate, stubborn and wise beyond his years regarding his skate. He trained hard and cared so much for others, his feelings running deeper than it seemed.

Yuzuru thought, then, that it must be quite amusing for his friends whenever they saw him following the other around. Not because he _did_ it, but because his eyes would always trail after him, even when both had their own group of friends, the Japanese Champion couldn’t deny that he would always pay attention to what the younger was up to.

And, sometimes, he would go to him to attack him with hugs the other never expected, all to see that endearing red stain his pretty cheeks, his voice stutter and his eyes go big with surprise and embarrassment. Of course, he also did it because he loved the feeling of having Shoma in his arms, the way he fit with his body. It was a warmth and lovely feeling, filling his heart up to the brim with so much love for the other skater.

He didn’t dare to say anything though, the feeling, even if not exactly new, hadn’t matured yet, he wanted to make sure that his love wouldn’t disappear, nurturing every day because Uno deserved to be loved deeply, and, because he craved to see that his crush wouldn’t be unrequited.

So, for now, he was happy with hugging him tight.


	2. Loud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "She always speaks to him in a loud voice." Just, in this case, Yuzuru is always yelling at Shoma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I should put all my shorter fics in one xD

Yuzuru was a loud person, not only because he was noisy but because he was the kind of person with a presence that demanded to be acknowledged, always claiming the attention of everyone, impossible to dismiss, always the one to beat, always the one every competitor and fan turned to look at.

Everything about him was loud, his presence, his skate, his voice and laughter, without meaning to, honestly, it was just the kind of person he was. He was heard even when he tried to whisper.

However, there was someone he found himself always yelling at, almost screaming at the top of his lungs with every touch, with every smile and every scratch of his blades on the ice, someone he wanted to be seen by, those big brown eyes the ones he yearned for.

Yuzuru always speaks to Shoma in a loud voice, louder than usually, with every intention, wanting, hoping that the younger could hear his feelings through his words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you have a great day! Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3


End file.
